


RollerCoasters

by GutterBoots



Series: Virgil's Journey (My main AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Im just weak for this, Emotional Roller Coaster, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Roller Coasters, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBoots/pseuds/GutterBoots
Summary: Virgil's Roller-coaster of a life.(Pls read tags)





	RollerCoasters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this and want to expand more on this concept more. Some of my followers have seen me slightly rant about my AU idea and a drawing by @reddstardust helped fill in the gaps of what I had in my mind. So here is basically the whole concept laid out. Though now my idea seems more like stuff that fits just happened behind the scenes stuff. Make sure to read tags, there is just mentions but just to be safe.

You hear it everywhere life is a roller-coaster or that the last few days had been a roller-coaster of emotions. 

At the beginning of a roller-coaster its up..

_Ethan and Remus his two amazing boyfriends, they just seemed to fall more and more each day. There for him through all his worries. Remus and Virgil there to show him not all of society was bad. Ethan and Virgil there to listen to his crazy thoughts (and making sure he ate stuff other than deodorant). It all seem great, all going up hill._

Once you reach the top of that first peak it you start to look to where you are about to fall..

_Ethan had randomly started becoming more distant to Virgil. Not helping during a particularly rough night, sometimes making it even worse. Eventually Remus started following his lead. He still seem to care but was not going to leave Ethan, even if it meant leaving Virgil behind. By the time it was started going downhill Virgil was coming up to see Thomas and the light sides more often. He tried to reason it was to voice his concerns in a more direct way, but it didn't mean that in the back of his mind he knew that it was to not have to deal with his distant boyfriends._

The dreaded fall then starts the fast roller-coaster..

_It all went real bad when Ethan and Remus officially cut it off, the two were still together but Virgil was kicked out (Even though he basically was already.) And the "Light Sides" and Thomas hated him still. He broke. It felt like nobody loved him nobody wanted him. No he knew nobody wanted him. So he left. He ducked out, the first step to the side's version of suicide._

And as quick as the fall, you go up..

_But then they came and told him he was wanted, was_ Needed. _They accepted him and let them into the group. He stayed._

Then comes the the ups and downs quick and long at the same time, no longer dreaded just experiencing the bumps..

_He started to fall in love with them, seeing their amazing relationship he wished he could be a part of. He felt terrible (a down) until the three came up and said they wanted him. Wanted him to be with them. If he wanted to. It felt like such a stupid question, of course he did (an up). They treated him amazingly and he loved them right back. There were a few ups and downs but it worked, everyone understood the roller-coaster. Some times things would dip low like every time deceit threatened him near his family. Or when Remus came (But that ended up feeling a bit better) but it worked, he survived._

The fall that feels like the end..

_And then he told him. He told Thomas that he was one of the others. Virgil didn't know how to ever get back from that. Thomas hated them and now he knew Virgil was one. It felt like every good thing was about to stop..the end of the roller-coaster._

Then you deal with the roller-coaster in your own way, stopping saying that is the end of the ride or keep going despite the ups and downs.

_"Because..I was one of them". Virgil didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped he would have more ups._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love constructive criticism and recommendations for tags. I may expand on this but this is what I got right now.


End file.
